The present invention relates a heating and power generating apparatus using solar energy, and a heating and power generating apparatus using solar energy which is capable of performing a hot water supply, a heating operation and a small amount of electricity generation using a solar energy in the winter and generate electricity for cooling in the summer by converting sunlight into electricity for the sake of electricity generation, which are made possible by providing three kinds of devices which are installed on a roof or a wall of a house and make it possible to generate hot water, hot water and electricity and electricity in one frame.
In general, solar energy is most used as an alternative energy thanks to its pollution free characteristics and endless supply because heat and electricity may be generated using light. Electricity may be generated using solar cells, and the water heated using sunlight may be used for the sake of a heating system and may be also used as heated water for daily life. For this reason, a wide range of its researches and commercialization on solar energy are under way.
The most frequently used technology on the use of solar energy may be a sunlight-based boiler system and a charging device using solar cells.
The sunlight-based boiler system includes a sunlight collector installed on the roof, and a water heating pipe heated by the heat from the sunlight collector, a storing tank and a circulation pump.
Therefore, in the winter wherein heating operation and heated water are used a lot, the sunlight-based boiler system in general is used so as to save the consumption of electricity, so there is an advantage wherein energy can be saved and environment can be protected.
In the summer, since such heating operation and heated water are not used a lot, the sunlight-based boiler system is not actually used, so the space is unnecessarily occupied.